sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tick (2016 TV series)
The Tick is an American web television series created for Amazon Video by Ben Edlund, based on his comic book character of the same name. Its pilot premiered on August 18, 2016. A "half-season" of episodes 2–6 were released on August 25, 2017, and episodes 7–12 were released on February 23, 2018. On January 17, 2018, Amazon ordered a second season of 10 episodes, expected to premiere in 2019.1 Premise The Tick is a nigh-invulnerable superhero in a blue tick costume who arrives in The City to help combat crime and uncover the mysterious figure behind the city's underworld. He befriends a nervous and mild-mannered young man named Arthur who becomes his sidekick. They come to realize that an apparently long-dead supervillain called "The Terror" may still be pulling the strings in the city's underworld. Cast Main * Peter Serafinowicz as The Tick * Griffin Newman as Arthur Everest * Valorie Curry as Dot Everest * Brendan Hines as Superian * Yara Martinez as Miss Lint/Janet * Scott Speiser as Overkill/Straight Shooter/Esteban * Jackie Earle Haley as The Terror Recurring * Michael Cerveris as Ramses IV * Bryan Greenberg as Derek * Alan Tudyk as the voice of Dangerboat * Townsend Coleman as the voice of Midnight/Onward2 * Kyle Catlett as young Arthur Everest * Kahlil Ashanti as Goat * Devin Ratray as Tinfoil Kevin * Ryan Woodle as Clifford Richter/the Very Large Man ("V-L-M") * Joshua Schubart as Frank * Paul Moon as Khufu * John Pirkis as Dr. Karamazov * Richie Moriarty as Thomas Everest, Arthur and Dot's father * Francois Chau as Walter, Arthur and Dot's stepfather * Patricia Kalember as Joan Everest, Arthur and Dot's mother * Juliet Pritner as Gen. Julie McGinnis * Dawn McGee as Hannity Production In March 2016, it was announced that Amazon Video had ordered a pilot for a The Tick reboot with Peter Serafinowicz starring as The Tick along with Griffin Newman as Arthur. Co-starring in the pilot would be Valorie Curry as Arthur's sister Dot and Brendan Hines as Superian. In April 2016, Jackie Earle Haley was cast as The Terror.3 In September 2016, Amazon Prime picked up the show for a full season of 12 episodes.4 On January 17, 2018, Amazon ordered a second season of 10 episodes, expected to premiere in 2019.1 Release The pilot of The Tick premiered on Amazon Video on August 18, 2016. The first six episodes of the first season were released on August 25, 2017.5 The remaining six episodes of the first season were released on February 23, 2018.6 Episodes The Terror takes control of Brown Tingle Cola, a soda company he founded, using its office as his new headquarters. Arthur and the Tick are approached by two diplomats (a woman and a robot) from Karamazov's home country, who are searching for Karamazov, as the Terror left a tip to the embassy that Karamazov has defected from the country. Dot bonds with Overkill, who teaches her to shoot. Arthur and Tick search for Karamazov, as he is their only link to the weapon to kill Superian. They find him, but his body has shrunk further, but has a normal sized head. The female diplomat chases Arthur, exploding the baby stroller which she believes contains Karamazov, but following her departure, the stroller is revealed to contain a frozen turkey given to Arthur by Kevin. Meanwhile, the Terror sets his plan in motion, revealing that the VLM, a man as tall as a skyscraper who has been monitored by the military and Superian, is a crucial part of this plan, with the VLM revealed to be the man who found the Terror's teeth when Superian 'killed' him. Arthur and Tick takes Karamazov to Kevin's 'office' in an old robot head to nurse him back to health. Arthur and Tick return to Arthur's apartment to find a delirious Superian, who faints. |- !10 |"Risky Bismuth" |Rosemary Rodriguez |Susan Hurwitz Arneson |February 23, 2018 |- | colspan="5" |Karamazov, now in a robot suit fashioned by Kevin, tells Arthur and Tick his story. He discovered a supply of "big bismuth" in the mountains of his own country, which he used to create a growth ray. He tested it, with Superian in attendance, but it malfunctioned and shrunk Karamazov. Karamazov's government seized his weapons to fight Superian, but the Terror seized the weapons from them. Karamazov reveals that his weapons cache and his supply of big bismuth was destroyed by the Tick (as seen in the pilot). Karamazov further reveals that big bismuth is responsible for Superian's sickness and the growth of the VLM, and that the Terror plans to use the big bismuth inside of the VLM to kill Superian. Meanwhile, Dot gets word of a Pyramid Gang mission, and she and Overkill go to stop it. Overkill challenges Lint, who subdues him with gas. Dot shuts off the power to the building, but Lint uses her electrical powers to restore power, which sends out a ray, hitting the VLM, causing him to move towards the city. Karamazov reveals this is the beginning of the last part of the Terror's plan. |- !11 |"The Beginning of the End" |Romeo Tirone |Jose Malina |February 23, 2018 |- | colspan="5" |As the VLM approaches the city, Karamazov clarifies to Arthur that the Terror's plan is to use the big bismuth in the VLM as a explosion, which will kill Superian, as big bismuth is his weakness. He reveals to Arthur that his suit functions as the 'detonator'. Karamazov alters the catalyzer, disabling Terror's remote detonation. Karamazov also alters the catalyzer so that the detonation will shrink the VLM to normal size, but tells the group that there is only a 20% chance of success. Lint confronts Overkill, and their conversation reveals a past relationship between the two, also revealing that Lint used Overkill to allow the Terror to kill the Flag Five. They share a moment, with Lint offering to help Overkill, revealing the Terror's location to him. However, Overkill declines, not trusting her. Dot activates the sprinkler system and rescues Overkill. Arthur and Tick arrive at the military blockade, where they share a heart-to-heart before preparing to stop the VLM. |- !12 |"The End of the Beginning (Of the Start of the Dawn of the Age of Superheroes)" |Thor Freudenthal |Ben Edlund & David Fury |February 23, 2018 |- | colspan="5" | Arthur prepares to activate the catalyzer, but is stunned by the sudden appearance of Superian. The catalyzer works, shrinking the VLM, with Superian surviving. His plan foiled, the Terror decides to attack the Flag Five memorial ceremony, which Arthur's mom and step-father are attending. Arthur and the Tick intercept the Terror at the memorial. Tick attacks Terror's ship while Arthur dispatches his goons. The Tick tears through the hull, leading the Terror to attempt to abandon ship, but Lint takes the escape pod before he can. The ship crashlands, and Arthur confronts the Terror. The Terror prepares to kill Arthur, but Superian arrives, subduing the Terror with his frost breath power. Arthur and Dot reunite with their family, while Superian is hailed by the public for stopping the Terror. Overkill laments that he was not the one to stop the Terror, but Dot tells him that he will likely escape; Overkill thanks Dot for making him feel better. Arthur and Tick converse with Midnight, who tells the two to tread carefully in the public eye, and that "Big Brother is watching", but leaves before Arthur can learn what Midnight means. As Arthur and Tick walk away, an AEGIS drone is seen behind the pair, before it flies up and regroups with several |} References # ^ a''' '''b Spangler, Todd (January 17, 2018). "'The Tick' Season 2 Greenlit by Amazon Studios, Set for 2019 Premiere". Variety. Retrieved January 17, 2018. # ^''' Narcisse, Evan (August 28, 2017). "The New Tick TV Show Has a Sneaky Tribute To the Character's Classic Cartoon Series". io9. Gizmodo. Retrieved January 15, 2018. # '''^ Andreeva, Nellie (April 14, 2016). "Jackie Earle Haley To Co-Star In 'The Tick' Amazon Pilot, Joins 'The Dark Tower' Film". Deadline Hollywood. # ^''' Osborn, Alex (September 27, 2016). "Amazon Orders The Tick and Jean-Claude Van Johnson to Series". IGN. Retrieved October 11, 2016. # '''^ Pedersen, Erik (May 26, 2017). "Summer Premiere Dates For New & Returning Series: 2017 Edition". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved June 12, 2017. # ^''' Patten, Dominic (October 6, 2017). "Amazon's 'The Tick' Set To Return In February – NY Comic-Con". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved October 7, 2017. # '''^ "The Tick: Season 1". Rotten Tomatoes. August 30, 2017. Retrieved January 6, 2019. # ^''' "The Tick (2017) - Season 1 Reviews". Metacritic. August 30, 2017. Retrieved August 30, 2017. # '''^ "Amazon's The Tick Season 1 Review - I Love This Show!". Fortress of Solitude. August 28, 2017. Retrieved December 21,2017. # ^ McNary, Dave (March 15, 2018). "'Black Panther,' 'Walking Dead' Rule Saturn Awards Nominations". Variety. Archived from the original on March 15, 2018. Retrieved March 15, 2018. Category:Sony Pictures Television